


Grow

by eboyklavier



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, post-resolution route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboyklavier/pseuds/eboyklavier
Summary: After a certain incident, Date finds himself being followed by memories that haunt him. Luckily, Mizuki is there to help him, just like Date did many years ago.
Relationships: Date Kaname & Okiura Mizuki, Date Kaname/Sagan Hitomi (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Full spoilers for Ai: The Somnium Files. Takes place after the resolution route ending, in the three month span before Date gets Aiba back.  
> I wanted to try and explore a little bit about how Date regaining his memories would affect him, and I also wanted to just write something for my favourite family, Mizuki and Date.  
> I hope it's alright! I've got a lot to improve on with my writing, but thank you for reading! <3

Staring into the glossy mirror, the reflection of a scruffy black-haired man stared back. Grey eyes heavy and clouded, like an incoming storm on a winter night. Lines were etched into the mans face, each one holding the story of a life once taken. 

Scrubbing restlessly at the ever-growing facial hair, Date splashed water onto his face for the tenth time. He grew tired of staring at an unfamiliar face, yet one that belonged to him alone. The man sighed, and turned away from the mirror. Steam filtered throughout the room, dampening the air and fogging the glass. Date stepped out of the warm room, and into the cool air of the living room. Illuminated by the cracks through the door, Date could make out the objects within. Dust had settled upon the speakers, with particles barely visible dancing in the air.  
With the light that brought visibility, so did it bring shadows. For a long time now, Date always saw the figures of those he brought harm to dance in the darkness, just beyond his eyelids. He were always reminded of them, ever since he had gotten his memories back. Like a footprint in the mud, they were always there, one step behind him, haunting him. 

It wasn’t like this at first, Date grimly reminisced. When Date had first regained his memories, they lay dormant in the back of his mind. But like a sapling, they grew and spread to the forefront of his memory, and he found himself withdrawing from the world. Of course, his friends worried about him. Mizuki had begun to be softer around him, arguing less, a constant shade of worry shining through her eyes when she thought Date wasn’t looking. Boss had approached him and asked if he needed to talk to Pewter, if something had gone wrong with the sync with Saito. – Date shuddered at the memory. Yet he declined, and he continued to put on his façade, not wanting to upset Iris, who had become a daughter to him. Iris was always so happy to be around him, and Date knew that she was overjoyed with finally having her uncle back. 

Shaking himself from the thoughts that gripped him like a vice, Date quietly made his way to the sofa. It was late, and Date could see the sleeping figure of Mizuki curled up in the bed. With a soft grunt, Date lay on now larger sofa, feeling unfamiliar in his own skin. Despite Mizuki knowing everything, Date felt like a fraud within his own house – If he couldn’t even recognize himself, how would Mizuki? Date had worried about her, he always had. After losing her parents, Date truly wanted to try and make life better for her, yet Saito had seemed to take everything away from them. Like a strong current in the ocean, dragging one underwater and submerging them, Date felt as though he were unable to fight against his own mind.

Heavy eyelids closed, with heavy eyebrows releasing energy Date was unaware he was holding. It was likely it would be another sleepless night, and Date found himself falling into a ritual-like routine. As he found himself drifting off to the edges of his mind, the stirring of the bed across from him brought him back to reality. Opening his eyes, he saw the barely-visible figure of Mizuki sitting upright in her bed, out of the covers.  
He lifted his head, focusing his eyes on Mizuki in an effort to see her better.  
“Is everything alright? I thought you were asleep.”  
Mizuki turned her head towards him, but she looked troubled. “Well, I thought you were too. Why did you get up? And spend so long in the bathroom?” She frowned.  
Date opened his mouth to reply, but his voice failed him. He looked downwards.   
“It’s nothing for you to worry about, Mizuki. Go back to sleep.”

Mizuki looked angered at the statement, and straightened her back. The blue-haired girl jumped off her bed, and walked over to where Date was laying. She sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, and looked him in the eyes.  
“Everyone is worried about you, you know. What aren’t you telling us?” She spoke, firmly.  
“Look, I’m sorry Mizuki, but I can’t…I just can’t tell you.” Date spoke slowly, careful to not let emotion leak out through his words.  
Despite his attempts to push the child away, Mizuki only moved closer. Mizuki was perceptive, her eyes focusing and her ears tuning in to the slightest inflection in his voice. After sitting under her fierce gaze, Date crumbled.

He buried his face in his weathered hands, scarred and unfamiliar. He ground his teeth against each other, biting down on his tongue. A sob threatened to tear out his throat, to let itself out.  
An unexpected warmth then surrounded his body – small arms wrapped around him, barely reaching his shoulders. Date lifted his face slowly.  
Mizuki was hugging him, her head resting on his shoulder. “It’s okay to cry. That’s what my therapist said.” Her gray eyes shone brightly with concern and worry, and despite the inherent absurdness of the situation, Date felt himself calm.  
“Even,” Mizuki began. “Even if you don’t want to talk…I’m here for you Date, and so are so many other people. Boss, Iris, Hitomi…Even Aiba, if she were here.”  
At the mention of his old partner, Date felt an arrow pierce his heart. Aiba had sacrificed herself in order to save everyone from Saito, and he had missed her more than anything else.  
“You’re a hero to me.” Mizuki continued, looking away from him as she spoke. “At first, I was afraid. When mom and dad died, I thought I would be next. Or maybe that I would be alone. But you kept working, no matter how infuriating you were at times. If you weren’t here, Date…” Mizuki trailed off.

Date lifted his head.  
“I don’t think things would have turned out as well as they did. Despite everything bad that happened…there was a lot of good out of it too. For one, I get a new sister out of it.” Mizuki softly punched Date in the arm with the statement.  
Date pouted. “I-I am not marrying Hitomi!”  
Mizuki mimicked his expression, the light of cheerfulness shining through her eyes. “Yes you are! Don’t think I don’t know about your…pining for her!”  
“I do not pine!” He retorted, feeling a new energy flow into him. One that reinvigorated him, like the wind of spring.  
Mizuki laughed, “Sure, old man! Whatever you say.”  
Date smiled, a soft smile that reflected in his eyes. He reached a hand up and ruffled Mizuki’s hair, causing her to squirm away from his touch.  
Despite Mizuki’s protests, Date had grabbed her and hugged her tightly, laughed all the while. Regardless of their actions, they both understood the gesture, the way they shared love. Even without voice, they understood the love in the actions of the other, and Date found himself comforted by the familiar presence of the girl he watched grow up.   
Mizuki smiled, and laid down next to Date when they had calmed down.  
“Can I stay next to you tonight?” She asked, quietly.  
Date responded with an equally quiet smile. “Of course, Mizuki. Thank you.”


End file.
